Moon over Odd
by westmoonlover
Summary: Jeremy is getting closer to materializing Aelita and Odd is doubting what life'll be like with out Lyoko. Oneshot, moonlit conversation between Odd and Ulrich Not Yaoi tho so no wrong ideas R&R please! overrated but just to be safe K for mild cussing


Hello! just a quick little oneshot that popped into my head! This is to make up for the fact that my main story doesn't include very much of the Lyoko gang as of yet anyway ;) so here it is. Note: This is not yaoi, it's just two best friends talkin. Thanks

Jeremy was getting closer everyday to finding a way to materialize Aelita, which also meant that he was getting closer and closer to shutting down Lyoko…forever. And while most of the gang was happy about this, one was not.And the question of what life would be like without their virtual world was never far from his mind, tugging at his heart.

It was night, and the full orb of the moon sailed over the trees like a great galleon. Odd lay awake, staring at the silvery patch of light on his ceiling.

_Not much longer I guess. _He thought _I'm not going to miss X.A.N.A. all that much, but…Lyoko. What's it going to be like not having Lyoko?_

He had only been part of the Lyoko fighters for a year and a half but it felt like a lifetime. There was no way he could sleep with these thoughts in his head. He decided to sneak out and sit on their bench for a while, get some fresh air.

Silently he stood up and slipped his jacket over his pajamas and his shoes on his feet. When he left the door clicked slightly and Ulrich stirred.

Odd snuck down the halls, alert for the sound of Jim. But he made it to the bench without even hearing the big man. The spring air felt good on his face, crisp and moist. A breeze stirred the trees of the park and made Odd's purple and blond hair flutter. He sat on the bench facing the park and watched how the dappled moonlight danced on the mossy floor of the park, patterns being ever changed by the moving leaves.

The thoughts of Lyoko ran through his mind as he took in the night.

Odd had always loved the nighttime. The trees breathed differently, the breeze was different. The night was exhilarating and for no reason that Odd could put his finger on. _Funny, _he thought _it's never night on Lyoko. I wonder what it'd be like, having the same weather, the same time…all of the time. _

Someone grabbed his shoulder and Odd drew in a sharp breath, before he could cry out a hand was placed firmly over his mouth and a familiar voice whispered "Don't yell! Do you want to get us caught?"

Odd sighed with relief as Ulrich sat next to him on the bench. "You scared the hell out of me, Man!" he said.

Ulrich laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "S'not my fault you were too lost in your thoughts to hear me coming. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Odd shrugged, he didn't want to tell Ulrich about his doubts so instead he tried changing the subject. "How did you know I was here anyway?" asked Odd.

Ulrich gave him an exasperated look "I woke up when you closed the door, saw you weren't in bed and when you didn't come back for a while I went to see where you'd gone." He said

"What made you think I'd gone anywhere?" asked the blond innocently.

Ulrich looked at him like he was crazy "I figured there wasn't too long of a line in the bathroom at two in the morning."

Odd rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed. "Ok, ok, so I went out, I needed some air" he said

"That's what window's are for Odd, you didn't sneak out to get air."

"Sure I did! Plus the moon is full, gotta love the full moon!" he replied cheerfully.

Ulrich gave his friend a measured glance "You're a crappy liar Odd." He said, Odd opened his mouth to protest and Ulrich cut him off

"You've been quieter lately, and when we go to Lyoko you look around you a lot more. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm your best friend, for crying out loud! You can trust me!"

Odd leaned back and stretched his neck back, resting it on the back of the bench and looking at the stars. Ulrich sat patently waiting and watching his friend. He had never seen Odd look so thoughtful.

"I'm worried." Said Odd finally, Ulrich didn't say anything knowing his friend would continue. "I mean…about Lyoko. It's a big part of our lives, ya know?"

He looked at Ulrich, his blue eyes highlighted silver in the moonlight Ulrich nodded. Odd looked back at the stars

"We're normal, and not normal, we do things that other people only dream about. But, if Lyoko's gone, then what about us? What'll we become? I mean, once Lyoko is gone, it's gone forever, there's no bringing it back."

He paused "And fighting in Lyoko is the one thing I do that's worth a damn." Ulrich was shocked, Odd was unsure of himself? _Odd!_ Ulrich grabbed his friends shoulder and turned him so Odd was facing him.

"Odd! I can't believe you just said that! You do lot's of great things every day!" Odd's eyes were the saddest Ulrich had ever seen them.

"Like what?" he answered "What have I ever done that was great?" Ulrich could think of dozens of things off the top of his head.

"Remember when I dropped my math and science books in a puddle while I was walking with Yumi? And I was panicking because they were soaked clean through? But you very cheerfully and calmly borrowed Yumi's hairdryer and started to dry them page by page! And you stayed up all night with me until they were both done?"

Odd shrugged

"And when Jeremy's glasses broke and you fixed them buy putting the little screw back in for him because he couldn't see? And when we thought Sissy stole Missy's teddy you snuck into Sissy's dorm to look for it, even though it turned out to be X.A.N.A. And when the school was collapsing and you went back in for Missy and Tiffany? I can remember dozens more Odd!" said Ulrich, his eye's fixed intensely on Odd's trying to make his friend understand.

"But, that stuff…it's just…" Odd shrugged "typical." He finished. Ulrich shook his head

"I don't know anybody else who would stay up all night to help me dry out my textbooks. That stuff you do is great because it shows how big your heart is." Odd was looking at his friend hopefully

"Really?" he said softly. Ulrich threw his arm around his friend's shoulders and gave him a brief noogie with the other "Really!"

Odd smiled, Ulrich took his arm from around Odd's shoulders and pulled his legs up on the bench, wrapping his arms around his knees. Odd draped his arms over the back of the bench and looked at the moon.

"How do you feel about Lyoko?" Odd asked his dark haired friend. Ulrich thought about it

"It'll be strange…not having to worry about X.A.N.A. but ya, I'll miss fighting monsters too." He said Odd nodded

"Strange, that pretty much sums it up." He said. Ulrich sat up, straitened his legs out and stretched

"We should go back in, we're pushing our luck on being caught." Odd shrugged and stood up.

"How long do you think we have left for Lyoko?" asked Odd

Ulrich squinted his eyes, estimating "maybe a couple of months, depends on if something goes wrong with materializing Aelita. X.A.N.A. is going to be angry. He'll be fighting hard." Odd grinned

"Then we'll just have to fight harder!"

They slung arms around each others shoulders companionably and walked quietly back to the school. The breeze ruffled their hair, the trees rustled and spoke softly to one another in strange voices…

And the moon sailed over the treetops.

(Wheather ya liked it or ya didn'tI'd love it if you reviewed! Thankx!)


End file.
